Crystal Hearts
by galadriel411
Summary: Myla knows something is wrong when Ms Gruffle-Huff is actually nice to her at home. Yet she doesn't know what. And what will she do when she finds herself in Mordor?


Disclaimer - in this chapter everything is mine, however in later chapters I shall only own my characters and my plot. Sorry for any inconvenience  
  
This is my first story so it isn't very good at all. Please R&R (read & review)!  
  
Chapter 1 - The Nanny  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* means at another place or time.  
  
"There she is again," Myla whispered under her breath as she walked up the steep path to meet her Nanny. "Hello dear Myla," her Nanny said in the sweetest voice possible. "I am to take you home again today." Great, Myla thought. I have my cello, my laptop, my school bag, all my study books and she never asks if she can help carry anything at all! "Oh, hurry it up," said the Nanny's gruff voice. Her name was Ms Gruffle- Huff and if anyone ever called her Miss or Mrs they would get 20 smacks using the wooden spoon. "I'm coming Ms Gruffle-Huff," replied Myla. "Are we going straight home?"  
  
"Of course you silly girl," Ms Gruffle-Huff screeched. "Now hurry up!"  
  
Myla and Ms Gruffle-Huff started their journey to the car. Poor Myla had to lug her stuff up the 100m footpath to the end of the school and then another 50m to the car. When at last they got to the car Myla had to pile her stuff in the back seat with her and her stuff alone took up three quarters of it. "Get out of the car Myla," yelled Ms Gruffle-Huff. "We're not at school anymore so I can be mean to you." "Yes Ms Gruffle-Huff," Myla replied. "Of course I'll be good. I'll just go and do my homework now." Myla's Nanny was really mean and always wanted to punish her. Whenever she got the chance she would smack the child that was just a little brat to her. For to Ms Gruffle-Huff, Myla was just another little brat and that was why she liked to repeat the phrase in front of Myla, 'little children are real brats. If I ever was one then I was the best one that ever lived.' That was why Myla despised her most of all.  
  
Myla walked up to her house, locked herself in her room (she had a desk in their) and started her homework. Maths, another page of maths, English, comprehension and finally, her weekly task. She had to create a speech on fairytales. "Oh how I wish I lived in a fairytale," Myla exclaimed as she finished her speech.  
  
"Myla darling, we're home," her Aunt and Uncle shouted. "Hi Aunt Ailay, hi Uncle Drew," replied Myla. Myla adored her Aunt and Uncle. The reason she lived with her Aunt and Uncle is because when she was young her parents mysteriously disappeared. Her Aunt and Uncle found her alone in her house and took her into their care. They were nice, caring and did everything that her parents would have done except they weren't the same. Having an Aunt and an Uncle that always worked and didn't come home till late on weekdays just didn't count. Aunt Ailay and Uncle Drew took Myla shopping, sent her to an expensive school and even treated her like their daughter, but she still wasn't satisfied. She wanted a real parent. Someone who would sing her a lullaby until she was asleep, someone who would take a day off work if she was sick, someone who would go everywhere with her.  
  
Myla raced from her room to her Aunt and Uncle and gave them both a huge hug. They embraced her in return. "Now Ms Gruffle-Huff," Aunt Ailay began. "How much will that be?" "Well, because Myla is such a charming little girl," Ms Gruffle-Huff lied. "That will be $120. Just remember, I usually charge $500 for this sought of job." "Okay," Uncle Drew replied. "Here's your money." With that Drew handed Ms Gruffle-Huff her $120 and shoved her out the door.  
  
"Wow I love baby-sitting her," Ms Gruffle-Huff said aloud as she drove home in her black Mercedes Benz convertible. "She actually trusts me and now I can go back to boss and tell him that she is ready to be kid-napped. Kid-napping her will be just so much fun. I'll get millions of dollars from her Aunt and Uncle and I will be able to do anything I like." As Ms Gruffle-Huff reached her and her boss's drive way she pulled her car into it, got out and ran inside. "Guess what Robby," Ms Gruffle-Huff whispered to her boss. "What Angela?" Robby replied. "I think that Myla finally trusts me," Angela announced. "Tomorrow I will betray her and finally, finally be able to kid-nap her." "Great." "I know. Think of the money." "Yes, I'll have the trap ready. We'll put her with the rest of them and our set will finally be completed." "How cool," Angela replied. "I'm so glad this horrible nanny act has finally paid out. Tomorrow we'll have the whole set of crystal hearts. Without them, the world will be powerless and unstoppable." "Yes, we'll takeover," Robby said in return. "But right now we have to work on getting the last trap set up." "You're right Rob. I'll get the trap and lurer set up and you can get her cage in which we'll put her once we've caught her set up." So Angela started getting the trap ready. She put up the invisible poles and entwined strength-sucking wires around them. Next she made a door and finally she placed her special vase inside. The vase had a hidden camera inside it and it would also store Myla's strength after it had been sucked out of her. Now all Angela had to get ready was the lurer. She thought she could lure Myla with a muffin because that was Myla's favourite food. Angela baked a normal muffin and added some special powder that would lure Myla to it. Once Myla had reached, the cage door would come soundlessly crashing down, Myla would try and escape but find her strength being taken away and she would be caught.  
  
That night, Angela prayed that the trap would work. If it did, then she would be the richest person in the world and she would have the whole collection of crystal hearts. The world would be robbed of its purity and it would be hers to tame. She would take over the world! Be famous! Everyone would know the name of Angela Corisma! Everyone! If it didn't work then she would be bankrupt and Rob would be trying to kill her. She would go to jail and have no-one to turn to. "So," Angela whispered to herself. "The trap will work. Or else."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"C'mon Myla," Aunt Ailay whispered. "Time for school." "Can't I stay at home today?" Myla questioned. "You know very well what's happening today." "What?" "It's treat day at school." "Really? Today? That changes everything." With that Myla jumped out of bed, put her good school uniform on and was ready for school before even her aunt could be surprised at her speed.  
  
"Ready for school Aunt Ailay," Myla yelled. "Oh, all right. You'd better be going now. I expect the bus will be here soon," Aunt Ailay replied. "OK." "Oh, and Ms Gruffle-Huff will be picking you up this afternoon." "Alright," Myla said in her not-so-happy voice.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well you took your time getting to school this morning Myla," came Mrs Moony's (her teacher's) stern voice. "Yeah, er, sorry Mrs Moony, the bus came late and then I had to return a couple of library book," was Myla's reply. "Very well then, you're now to complete pages 45 to 55 in your maths book," the teacher instructed.  
  
Myla got onto her maths right away and was finished before everyone else in her class. She immediately put up her hand. "Yes Myla," Mrs Moony said. "I've finished my maths and all the other work," Myla began. "What should I do now?" "I always knew you were the gifted one in the class. That's why I wasn't worried when you came late. I know you'll catch up," started one of Mrs Moony's very boring lectures. "Now you can have free choice, or, wait a minute, I'll give you your homework and you can have a start on that."  
  
Myla got her homework and was finished by the end of school.  
  
Ding, dong, ding, dong, went the school bell. "Children of class 7M, you may go now," Mrs Moony's shrill voice yelled. "Oh, great," Myla whispered to herself. "Now I get to walk outside to Ms Gruffle-Huff. I wonder what form of torture she'll use on me today. Will it be the tickle monster, the snort monster or even that stupid story about crystal hearts and stuff."  
  
"Oh hello darling," Ms Gruffle-Huff yelled excitedly as Myla walked up the path. "Time to go home now. Also, since I have some very important material in the car with me you'll be walking home. I mean, I can take your luggage since you have so much or I can just take you. Which one?" "Thanks Ms Gruffle-Huff," Myla replied. "But I'd rather just take my luggage with me. Thanks anyway." "Alright," Ms Gruffle-Huff said in an offended tone. "I didn't want to take your stuff anyway. I'll meet you at home. You may only take ten minutes for that 1km walk." "Thank you again Ms." "Bye now."  
  
Myla started her walk home. Today she only had her bag. However, she was so surprised at how nice Ms Gruffle-Huff had been. She new something was going to happen. Something bad. Something terrible. Maybe it had something to do with crystal hearts. Her nanny had told her about these and she was glad that she wasn't one. Yes, that was it; the happy mood was something to do with the terrible plot that Myla knew her nanny had been plotting since that evil day she was born.  
  
So Myla continued her walk home thinking of how blind she had been to think that Ms Gruffle-Huff was just being happy without a reason. 


End file.
